Cas Takes Charge
by Leathered Man
Summary: Dean can't admit his desires so Castiel decides that it is time to make him into the perfect submissive.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel in Charge

Cas loves Dean with all his being and knows that Dean loves him too but Cas is tired of Dean being reckless and decides to change that.

Now keep in mind that Cas has learned a lot about humans and their behavior since he started hunting with Sam and Dean and he is nowhere near as innocent as he used to be.

Cas decides the best way to change Dean's behavior is to make him think about everything he does and the best way to do this is to take total control of every aspect of Dean's life when not hunting.

To do this Cas starts by using his "angel mojo" as Dean calls it to transport himself to a leather store.

Once inside Cas is greeted by the head of production and after a brief chat he is assured that it will be no problem to produce exactly what he wants.

While there Cas picks out a few toys to help with Dean's behavior modification.

A locking leather chastity jock strap and butt plug.

A Pair of locking leather wrist restraints and a matching pair of ankle restraints.

A leather gag that fastens in front and locks into place.

A locking leather hood with removable blindfold

A locking leather collar.

Several double ended spring loaded metal clips.

A set of keyed alike padlocks for use with the restrains, hood and jock.

Cas also picks out a new outfit for Dean.

All this is hidden away for about a week before Dean earns Cas' wrath.

Dean and Cas had been tracking a previously unknown creature that ate its victim's entire insides bone and all leaving only an inside out shell.

Because nothing was known about this creature Cas took the lead and commanded that Dean stay behind him since Cas knew he could repair any injuries to himself with his "angel mojo" but was unsure if it would work on Dean.

Cas being an angel he was pretty much invincible but since nothing was known about the creature even to Heaven Cas had decided to take no chances with Dean's safety.

Dean being protective of "his angel" threw himself in front of Cas the second the creature tried to attack this resulted in Dean getting clawed by the creature.

The claws of the creature tore Dean open from the left side just above the waist across the chest and stopping just under the right arm.

Cas screamed out in anger not realizing he was using his "true voice" however this turned out to be a good thing since his "angelic voice" caused the creature to burst into flames destroying itself.

Cas quickly healed Dean's injuries then picked him up by the collar of his jacket while growling "that was your last fuck up, now your ass is mine".

A chill ran up Dean's spine at those words and he was not sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

As soon as Cas and Dean got back to the motel and into their room Cas made Dean's ruined clothes disappear and then growled to Dean "get your ass in the shower and get cleaned up, you have thirty minutes.

Dean smirked at Cas and asked "are you serious?" Cas just growled "try me"

Exactly thirty minutes later Dean came out of the shower wearing only a towel and a nervous grin.

Cas promptly told Dean to lie on the bed face down and ass up, Dean did as told while asking "what is going on?"

Cas quickly commanded Dean to shut up and take his punishment like a man.

In the blink of an eye Dean was wearing the locking leather restraints and was tied to the bed face down head on the pillow.

Cas, what is going on Dean asked?

Dean, you have been taking way too many stupid risks lately and I am tired of it.

I have only recently gotten you to admit you love me and I am not ready to lose you because of reckless stupidity.

I am going to make you learn to think before you act.

Dean started to object but before he could say a word Cas had the locking gag in place.

Cas took his bare hand and began to spank Dean with hard firm strokes and with each stroke Dean bucked, groaned and pulled against the bonds as he was told of his numerous offences.

By the time Cas was done Dean's ass was glowing a bright cherry red on both cheeks.

As soon as Cas was happy with the condition of Dean's ass he shoved in the greased butt plug with one smooth movement and smiled as Dean groaned in pain and pleasure while going rock hard in an instant.

Next Cas rolled Dean onto his back and put the locking chastity jock on Dean.

Now once Dean's dick was through the hole in the jock a strap was pulled up between his ass cheeks holding the plug in place and put together with the waist straps then locked in place, the only way it was coming off was if Cas released him.

The next touches to the jock were three leather straps one snapped firmly around Dean's balls keeping him rock hard and two straps that kept his dick straight up and firmly against the jock.

The finishing touch was a pouch that went over everything and locked into place so Dean could not touch himself.

Cas now reached down and released Dean from the restraints and removed the gag from his mouth.

Dean's first question was "are you serious"?

Cas responded by reaching down and giving Dean's well packaged cock a firm squeeze and growling "YES AND I AM NOT DONE YET"

Dean knew he was in deep trouble when he saw an evil grin spread across Cas' face.

Now what? Dean asked with a nervous shiver running down his back.

Cas said "your new clothes are laid out on the bed; you have five minutes to get dressed".

Dean looked at the clothes on the bed and groaned earning a quick firm slap on his ass.

Get dressed now Cas demanded, you have four minutes left.

Four minutes later Dean was dressed in the tightest pair of leather pants he had ever seen.

They were beautiful matte black leather in a 501 jean style with a matching long sleeve leather shirt worn with the tail over his belt and paired with black engineer boots.

Cas took one look and reached over and undid the first three snaps giving a great view of Dean's well-muscled chest then he rolled the sleeves up half way.

As a final touch he hung a dog tag around Dean's neck, when Dean looked down he discovered the dog tag read "Property of Castiel, Do not touch"

As Cas gave Dean a quick kiss he told him to look in the mirror.

Dean did so and blushed furiously while thinking he looked pretty good despite his reservations.

When Dean turned to look at Cas he discovered to his pleasure that Cas was wearing an identical outfit.

Cas gave Dean an evil grin as he wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and said now we are going out to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas Takes Charge Chapter 2

As Cas and Dean walk into the small town diner they are met with curious stares while waiting for the hostess to seat them.

I guess they have never seen two men dressed in full leather before muses Dean.

This draws a small wicked grin from Cas which results in Dean going slightly pale in fear of what Cas may be planning.

After Cas has ordered their food he tells Dean the plans for the rest of the evening.

While talking Cas notices that Dean's attention has briefly focused on a busty red head across the diner and that is when Dean learns that the butt plug he is wearing has a few surprises.

Cas Presses a button on a tiny device in his shirt pocket and the result is a mild electric shock emanating from the butt plug in Dean's ass.

Grinning wickedly Cas says "now that I have your complete attention, You belong to me and me alone nobody else exists to you do you understand?"

Dean manages to get out a quiet yes, Cas gives him another shock and says "The correct response is SIR YES SIR and you will say it loud enough for everybody to hear".

Dean's answer of "are you kidding?" gets him a third shock while Cas smiles and asks "do you understand boy?"

Dean replies with a loud, clear "SIR YES SIR" drawing several quick looks from the other customers in the diner.

As a reward Cas rubs Dean's rock hard locked up crotch with his booted foot and Dean bites his lower lip to stifle a moan.

As they leave the diner Cas tells Dean "Plant your leathered ass in the passenger seat boy."

Dean starts to object but when he sees the trigger to the zapper in Cas' hand he responds with "SIR YES SIR." Earning a "good boy" from Cas.

Now being an angel does not mean Cas is completely angelic or innocent by a long shot.

As they pull up to their next destination Dean groans and says "Trust you to find a gay bar in the middle of East Bum Fucked."

Cas smiles and gives Dean a firm smack on the ass causing the butt plug to sink a bit deeper and drawing a moan of pleasure from Dean.

As they walk into the bar Dean looks at his hands and realizes he is now wearing the locking leather restraints on each wrist and as they pass a mirror he notices he is also wearing a locked on leather collar.

Dean starts to say something smart and is stopped when Cas tells him "speak only when spoken to and address me as SIR or the gag is next."

Dean swallows his words and nods to his SIR.

In the bar Cas finds a seat on a bench and tells Dean to get them each a beer and use these cards as you need to.

Dean gets to the bar and hands the bartender a card that reads "My SIR has forbidden me to speak, please give me two beers."

Dean returns to Cas and hands him a beer then promptly takes his place sitting between Cas' legs, Cas responds by wrapping an arm around Dean's waist and kissing the back of his neck just above the collar.

Dean responds by pressing back into the crotch of his SIR and turning his head to smile at Cas.

Cas and Dean are at the bar for about two hours having a good time surrounded by others who share their fetish and leather passions knowing for the first time they are not alone.

Several other leather men come up and talk with Cas while Dean quietly stands at Cas' side like a good boy.

One fool grabs Dean's crotch and is promptly knocked on his ass by a furious Cas, "YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY BOY WITHOUT PERMISSION, NOW GET AWAY."

Dean's is astonished by Cas' fury; he had no idea Cas was so possessive but is glad to find out and the excitement makes his dick even harder in its leather prison.

One other leather man tells Cas "your boy is extremely beautiful" and asks if he may borrow or share Dean.

Dean blushes at the attention and Cas thanks the man for the compliment but tells him he never shares his boy.

Dean faces Cas and gives him a deep passionate kiss resulting in applause and wolf whistles from the men around them.

Shortly after that Dean and Cas return to their hotel, as soon as the door is shut Dean is thrown on the bed his leathers and boots removed by Cas using his "angel mojo".

Cas keeping his own leathers and boots on promptly removes the plug in Dean's ass and instantly replaces it with his rock hard dick and starts a rough hard fuck that has him cumming in Dean's ass ten minutes later.

Still having his dick and balls imprisoned in the chastity jock Dean is unable to cum and whines at this fact; Cas gives him an evil grin and tells him to deal with it like a good leather boy.

Cas puts the plug back in Dean's ass and locks on the leather ankle restraints, he then connects them so that Dean's feet are bound next he fastens Deans wrists together then using a long chain he connects Dean's feet and wrists so that he cannot move the final step is gagging Dean and telling him to get comfortable because he is sleeping that way tonight.

Cas gives Dean a slap on the ass and a good night kiss then wraps his boy in his arms as he falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas Takes Charge Chapter 3

The next morning Dean is rudely awakened by Cas putting a plastic bag full of ice against his back.

Cas is sure Dean swears a blue streak but it is hard to sell since Dean slept gagged, but just to be sure Dean gets a smack on the ass and is told to behave.

Cas quickly removes Dean's gag, bonds and butt plug gives him a quick kiss and commands Dean to join him in the shower.

Once in the shower Dean is ordered to his knees and told he has three minutes to get his SIR hard and since Dean loves a challenge and loves his SIR he gets to work.

Dean has Cas rock hard in two minutes flat, you have to give Dean points for knowing how to use his big mouth.

As soon as Cas is hard he stands Dean up and bends him over lubes Dean's ass with liquid soap and shoves his dick up Dean's ass in one thrust.

He sets up a rough pace almost instantly, when Dean starts to moan Cas clamps his hand over Dean's mouth and increases the pace.

Dean is pushing back into Cas' thrusts and clawing at the wall with such force that Cas swears there will be marks in the wall when they are done.

After ten minutes Dean's cum hits the shower wall and Cas lines Dean's intestines with his load.

They get cleaned up and out of the shower and Dean is ordered to dry and dress his SIR before dressing himself.

As soon as Dean has finished dressing Cas he reaches for his duffel bag and pulls out a pair of jeans but stops when he hears Cas' firm no.

Dean instantly drops the jeans while placing his hands behind his back and coming to full attention.

"How does MY SIR want me to dress?" is his only question.

Cas orders Dean to strap himself into the chastity jock and insert the butt plug.

Dean quickly responds with "SIR YES SIR"

When Dean is finished with the jock & plug he stands at attention and awaits Cas' next order.

Cas comes to inspect his boy and gives him a loving smack on the ass and Dean responds with "THANK YOU SIR."

Cas smiles and says "Your clothes are on the bed, your shirts will vary but until further notice boy will always wear the jock & plug under his skin tight leather jeans and his engineer boots".

"SIR YES SIR ,what shirt is boy to wear today?" Dean asks.

For today boy will wear a black tank top and a black leather bar vest to show off his muscular chest.

Dean responds with "SIR YES SIR, THANK YOU SIR"

Cas Smiles and takes the keys to the room and to the Impala and orders Dean to be in the passenger seat in three minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas Takes Charge Chapter 4

Being a good boy Dean is dressed and in the passenger seat of the Impala in exactly three minutes.

Cas pulls Dean into a kiss and says "today we are going to get my handsome boy some new leather clothes"

Dean responds with "SIR THANK YOU SIR, boy really enjoys his skin tight leathers and wishes he had started wearing them years ago."

Cas smiles and tells Dean "boy has a beautiful body and it looks even better in black leather"

Does boy have any idea what kind of clothes he would like SIR to consider? asked Castiel.

Dean answers SIR YES SIR boy would like a pair of leather running shorts and a leather track suit to wear for his workouts.

Cas smiles and says that is a good idea, my boy needs to look good while staying in shape for his SIR.

When they get to the leather store Dean quickly finds the leather shorts and track suit and puts them on for Cas' approval which is granted with a low sexy growl.

Then Cas' picks out a suit for Dean, the shirt, pants, belt, tie and sport coat are all made of matching matte black leather and are tailored to hug every curve of Dean's body.

Dean puts the suit on with a pair of black cowboy boots and as soon as he steps out of the dressing room he is greeted by wolf whistles and cat calls.

Cas wraps his arms protectively around Dean and growls "HE IS MINE GENTLEMEN"

Dean turns to face Cas and says "thank you SIR, the clothes are perfect" then kisses his SIR passionately.

Cas Says "we are going out tonight boy and you will wear your new suit and show off that hot body".

SIR YES SIR, THANK YOU SIR Dean says with a loving smile.

Get changed into the clothes you wore in boy so we can pay and get out of here orders Cas.

When they get back to the hotel Cas wraps his arms around Dean and kisses the back of his neck causing a moan to break from Dean's lips.

Cas commands "knees boy" and Dean instantly obeys his Sir.

Cas steps in front of Dean and commands "open boy" Dean instantly obeys and is rewarded with Cas' cock and the command "suck boy"

Get your SIR hard so he can shove this slab of man meat up your ass and fuck you like need to be fucked.

Dean goes to work sucking and licking Cas' manhood and making him rock hard in seconds.

Cas has to give Dean credit for being an expert cock sucker the boy licks the underside of Cas' cock from balls to tip then circling the head before swallowing the whole thing.

Cas lets out a soft groan and pulls out of Dean's warm wet mouth.

The next thing Dean knows he is face down on the bed and stripped naked except for a plain white jock and a ball gag tied firmly in place.

His hands are cuffed to the headboard of the bed and a leg spreader is locked firmly in place.

Cas lovingly rubs a hand down Dean's back and whispers is my boy ready for some discipline?

Dean nods yes as he lets out a moan knowing what is coming and how much he enjoys pleasing his SIR.

Cas tells Dean to count the blows and the starts spanking with a small paddle about two inches wide, Dean obedient as always counts the blows despite the gag making it difficult.

Cas praises Dean while picking up a different paddle, this one is bigger, about three and one half inches wide and covers more ass with less effort.

Dean has now counted out twenty strokes and his ass is now a glowing bright pink.

Cas picks up the third and final paddle he will use today.

This one is five inches wide and has holes cut into it so that the skin is pulled up with each swat leaving little marks resembling small hills.

For added effect Cas has dipped the paddle in cold water, this makes each swat sting more and pull more skin into the holes leaving more defined marks.

By the time Cas is finished Dean has counted forty swats and his ass is glowing a bright cherry red.

Cas takes a bottle of lube and rubs some into Dean's ass to soothe the skin, while doing this he slips his fingers down to Dean's hole and slowly works to open him up for a hard fuck.

Cas gets behind Dean and shoves in with one motion completely sheathing himself in his boy's tight heat.

Dean bucks against his bonds and the intrusion of his lover's manhood then waits for the brief pain to turn into the massive pleasure he loves so much.

Cas begins fucking Dean with a slow pace so the pleasure lasts for both of them.

After a few strokes Dean begins to push back into the thrusts of his SIR, he loves the feeling of Cas filling and riding him.

Cas takes the hint and begins pounding into Dean at a furious pace making them both moan in pleasure.

Cas wraps his arm around Dean's waist to pull him closer then pushes him down to get a better position.

The new position allows Cas to hit Dean's prostrate with every stroke driving him over the edge and making him howl into the ball gag.

Dean's moans force Cas over the edge and he cums with the force of a hurricane painting Dean's insides with his seed causing Dean to spill his load into the pouch of the jock.

Cas removes Dean's gag then holds him close while they recover from their orgasms.

Dean pushes back against his SIR and says "Your boy is so glad he surrendered all control of his life to YOU SIR, boy wishes he had done it much sooner SIR".

"SIR THANK YOU SIR for bringing your boy to his senses"


	5. Chapter 5

Cas Takes Charge Chapter 5

For the last 48 hours Dean has been thinking about his bad habit of mouthing off.

He talked back to Master Cas and as a result has been kneeling while bound & gagged with a huge plug in his ass; a black leather jock over his cock & balls and weighted nipple clamps that are attached by a chain to the P.A in his cock.

During this time he has not slept, he nodded off once only to discover that the butt plug is rigged to deliver a mild electric shock when Cas hits the trigger on the remote.

When Cas triggered the electric shock Dean jerked upright and as a result of his nipples and cock being connected pulled on both causing him to moan into his gag.

At the sound of Dean moaning Cas comes into the room and asks "has boy learned his lesson?"

Dean growls in defiance and in response Cas locks a leather collar around Dean's neck then uses a double ended clip to attach the metal ring on the collar to a metal ring set in the concrete floor.

This puts Dean's ass in the perfect position for the next step in his punishment/training.

Cas removes the plug in Dean's ass and replaces it with a huge well lubed dildo attached to an electric fucking machine.

Starting the machine Cas tells Dean "this machine will keep boy entertained for the next two hours"

"The machine will start out slow and gain speed until it is pounding into boy fast enough to shake his whole body."

Thirty minutes after Cas has left him to his punishment Dean realizes that the machine is adding lube to his hole periodically to prevent it from becoming a painful dry fuck.

Dean moans into his gag while being totally well fucked and thinking "great the evil bastard has thought of everything".

Dean has completely lost track of time during his session with the fucking machine and is so ready to cum, he has been on the brink so many times his head is spinning.

The machine has constantly changed speeds and Dean does not know if he will receive a slow leisurely fuck or a hard fast Earth shaking one.

Dean is barely aware of Cas walking into the room and has no clue that his Master has been watching the whole time.

The machine stops and Dean groans because after all this he has not reached his orgasm.

Suddenly the dildo is removed and replaced with Cas' rock hard cock.

Cas slaps his boy on the ass and begins hard rapid thrusts into Dean's well worked ass.

Within minutes Dean comes like a rocket into the pouch of his leather jock when he feels Cas spilling his seed into his ass.

Cas removes Dean's gag and lovingly kisses the back of Dean's neck while whispering "SIR loves his boy"

Dean responds with a satisfied moan and says "SIR THANK YOU SIR" for loving your boy enough to properly discipline him when he fucks up."

Cas removes Dean's jock and shoves it into the boy's mouth with an order to lick it clean.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas Takes Charge Chapter 6

It was Saturday Night and Cas decided he and Dean were going out because Cas wanted to show off his hot boy at the local leather bar.

Cas was dressed in a skin tight black leather police uniform which had been cleaned and shined by Dean's hands and mouth.

Dean was wearing skin tight leather pants with a codpiece front and a zipper in the ass; he was also wearing a black leather bar vest to show off his perfect chest and a pair of 20 inch Wesco boots.

When they arrived Cas told Dean to get under the bar and rest his back against it.

As soon as Dean was in position his locking wrist restraints were fastened behind his back then connected to his collar with a short chain.

His ankles were bound together around the bar stool that was set into the concrete floor.

Another short chain went from the front of his collar to a loop on the Sam Brown Cas wore.

This arrangement kept Dean's head in the perfect position for sucking his Master's cock and should Dean forget what he was supposed to be doing Cas could pull on the thin chain that was attached to both of Dean's pierced nipples.

While Dean sat like this several of the bar patrons came up and spoke to Cas, many of them commenting on his handsome and well trained boy.

To his credit Dean never stopped sucking his masters cock, nothing broke his concentration not even Cas fondly rubbing his boy's head.

After about an hour of this Cas decided Dean needed a new position to keep him from getting stiff.

He unbound Dean's feet got him standing and walked him over to the side of the pool table.

Once there Dean's feet were kicked apart and tied to the legs of the pool table then the short chain was removed from his collar and a longer on was put in its place and the other end was clipped to a hook in the other side of the table.

This kept Dean trapped firmly in the perfect position for Cas to carry out the rest of his plans for the night.

Cas commanded Dean to open his mouth and like a good boy he promptly obeyed, Cas quickly pushed a gag into Dean's mouth and locked it into place.

Cas then reached around and took the cod piece off of Dean's pants revealing his boy's hard leaking cock.

With a sadistic smile he asked "Is my boy comfortable"? Dean groaned and shook his head yes and was rewarded with a prompt hard smack on his ass.

Cas then leaned over and said to Dean "boy is going to get a spanking to warm his ass before SIR fucks him hard and rough"

"Boy is to count the smacks as he gets them, does boy understand"?

Dean shook his head yes as he moaned with pleasure and anticipation of being used by his SIR in public.

Dean moaned and writhed against his bonds as he received each of the 30 smacks.

Actually he got 32 because twice Cas said "I can't understand you boy, let's try that one again.

After the spanking Cas unzipped Dean's ass and shoved his rock hard cock into Dean's greased and ready hole.

Because Dean was a good well trained boy he knew better than to cum too quickly and ruin his SIR'S fun.

The crowd gathered around to enjoy the show as Cas began a slow steady fuck into his boy.

Over the course of ten minutes Cas built up to a hard fast fuck that shook the pool table with each thrust into Dean's hot greedy ass.

Dean moaned into his gag with each thrust from his Master , soon Dean's moans, groans and whimpers could be heard all over the bar.

It took a total of thirty minutes but between Cas thrusting viciously into him and the cheers and wolf whistles coming from the crowd Dean shot the biggest load of his life down the side of the pool table and onto the floor of the bar.

Seconds later Cas shot his load into his Dean's well used and abused hole drawing a final loud cheer from the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas Takes Charge Chapter 7

Cas and Dean were having a quiet night at home, It was quiet because Dean had once again mouthed off at Master Cas and as his punishment he was bound at his master feet.

Cas was wearing skin tight leather cod piece pants a black dress shirt and boots.

Dean was wearing a leather jock with an ass strap that held a huge butt plug in place; his cock was locked in a chastity cage that kept him from getting hard but allowed him to piss.

Around his neck was a locked metal collar his wrists and ankles were in a one piece locking metal bar that kept his legs spread and his arms fastened in between his legs and forced him to keep his head on the floor in his mouth was a locking gag that kept him silent.

At the moment Cas was using him as a footstool while listening to classical music.

The classical music was playing for two reasons, one was to relax Cas the other was to torment Dean and it worked truly well since in Dean's mind it was not music if it was not classic rock.

Dean had been in this position for about two hours and his muscles were cramping so badly that he is starting to tremble.

Every time he shakes or moves from his set position Cas triggers two devices that give mild electric shocks, one to Dean's cock the other to the plug in his ass.

Cas picks up his feet long enough to stretch his legs then brings them back down in such a way that Dean gets the boot heels planted firmly in his ass leaving red crescent marks.

When Dean trembles Cas gives him another shock causing Dean to moan with a mix of pain and pleasure.

Cas leans down and asks if his boy needs a drink or a piss Dean nods his head twice to indicate yes to both.

In response Cas removes a small section of the gag that allows Dean to suck cock or drink through a funnel while still being unable to speak.

He gives his boy a small drink of water and then places a bowl under Dean and gives him permission to piss warning him that he will lick up whatever misses the bowl.

Dean manages to not miss the bowl and is given a rub on his head to indicate that he is a good boy and will receive a reward.

Cas removes the codpiece of his pants and sits on the floor in front of his boy, Dean's reward will be to suck his master's cock and swallow the thick creamy load.

The position Dean is bound in limits his mobility and makes it hard for him to suck his masters cock but being the good boy he is Dean does his best, in order to help and hinder his boy Cas has moved closer to Dean and laid flat on the floor with his legs on Dean's back and his feet on Dean's ass.

Cas removes one booted foot from Dean's back and uses it to rub Dean's crotch, even though he can't get hard while wearing the chastity cage the action makes Dean moan and squirm.

His moaning sends vibrations through Cas making his cock rock hard and his balls tingle and tighten seconds later Dean is swallowing his masters four day load and not spilling a drop.

After swallowing the load Dean keeps working on his SIR making him hard again in no time, Cas quickly pulls out of Dean's mouth to keep from coming again.

Cas quickly removes the gag from Dean's mouth and the plug from his ass then lubes his cock and ads more to Dean's ass before quickly sliding into the tight heat of his boy.

Cas begins a slow steady fuck making dean moan in pleasure and beg "MORE SIR, HARDER, FASTER"

Cas obliges his boy and pounds into him as fast and as hard as possible, within minutes Dean feels hot cum fill his hole.

This is the second huge load Cas has produced tonight.

Cas pulls out of Dean and rapidly removes the chastity cage then as a reward he swallows Dean's cock to the balls and begins to pleasure his boy.

Since Dean has not been allowed to cum for five days and has been worked over for the last three hours he quickly hardens filling his SIR'S mouth with cock.

Even though he is a top Cas is an excellent cock sucker and quickly has Dean moaning and screaming.

Five minutes later Dean's whole body tenses and he shoots a massive five day load into Cas throat, as soon as Cas has swallowed the load he licks his lips and kisses his boy.

After releasing Dean and showering together they fall into bed exhausted.

Before they both fall asleep Cas turns to his boy and says I am so lucky to have found you and to show how much I love you I have bought us a house where we can grow old and gray together.


	8. Chapter 8

Cas Takes Charge Chapter 8

Cas was beginning to wonder where Dean was; three hours and fifteen minutes ago Cas had sent his boy to the grocery store to do their weekly shopping.

Since they were now a devoted leather couple they both dressed in leather most of the time and as usual Dean's clothes were selected by Master Cas.

When Dean left the house he was dressed in skin tight black leather jeans that were made to show off his perfect ass and basket.

He was also wearing a black cotton tank top, a black leather vest that perfectly matched the jeans, black harness boots and since he was not allowed to carry anything in the back pockets of his jeans that would ruin the view of his fine ass he was sporting matching leather wrist wallets.

Normally Cas would not worry but since he had given Dean a time limit of three hours and his boy never took longer than the assigned time Cas knew something was wrong.

Suddenly the phone rang and Cas knew his boy was in trouble, the caller was Daniel a friend of theirs and the manager of the store where they did their shopping.

Daniel told Cas that Dean had been leaving the store when he was jumped by two morons who decided to do a little fag bashing, Cas was out the door so fast you would have thought he was still an angel.

When Cas got to the store he learned Dean was fine except for a few minor bruises.

The morons were unpleasantly surprised and suffered most of the injuries when half of the store staff and several customers rushed to help Dean.

Cas laughed so hard he cried when he learned that one of Dean's rescuers was an eighty five year old woman who had beaten the attackers with her cane. ( Dean was never going to hear the end of that)

As soon as Cas got his boy home he began to baby him, Dean was told to strip and come to the bathroom as soon as he was naked.

Cas ordered Dean into the hot bath and began to gently wash him, Dean started to laugh because he was not really hurt but was stopped by the loving look Cas gave him.

Dean knew that Cas would have found a way to make the whole thing his fault if Dean had actually been hurt.

Dean would always be amazed by how much somebody as rare and beautiful as Cas could love him since he viewed himself as being unworthy of love.

The strange thing is Cas saw Dean as rare and beautiful and would never understand what he had done to be lucky enough to have Dean's love.

When the bath was done Cas dried Dean off and crawled into bed with his beautiful boy pulling Dean close and wrapping his arms around him.

Cas placed his chin on top of Dean's head and whispered words of love and affection into his ear as they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

In the eighteen months Cas and Dean had been living in the town they had won the friendship of most of the residents and cleared quite a few minds of many misconceptions about gay men.

They had given their time to many worthy causes and helped where they could even going as far as opening their home to a family across the street whose own home was destroyed by fire.

Both Cas and Dean would be shocked if they knew how many people thought the men were the best thing to happen to the town in a very long time.


End file.
